


long ago, in a land far away...

by Babwedges



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Wonderland: A New Alice - Murphy/Boyd/Wildhorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babwedges/pseuds/Babwedges
Summary: so basically I wrote a couple of sentences for some songs in musical theatre. here are some of my favourites. hope you enjoy :)





	1. Ten things, one thing (cut)

TEN THINGS, ONE THING (CUT)  
Alexander's heart stopped beating as he realised, he had to throw away his shot.


	2. Non Stop

NON STOP  
"just you wait," they taunted, as they knew Hamilton would in fact throw away his shot.


	3. One last time

ONE LAST TIME  
George Washington hesitated, his quill hovering over his form of resignation. "history has it's eyes on me..." he thought, as his ink marked the paper and marked his final goodbye.


	4. the world was wide enough

THE WORLD WAS WIDE ENOUGH  
"am I the villain in your history?" Aaron Burr thought as he looked down at the pistol he held in his hand, overrun with guilt.


	5. Congratulations (cut)

CONGRATULATIONS (CUT)  
As Angelica held her heartbroken sister in her arms, she thought of the fury she should have been feeling. But instead of anger, there was lust. Yearn for the man of her dreams. This feeling only angered her more. "God, I hope you're satisfied" she seethed.


	6. Helpless

HELPLESS  
Eliza's heart was pounding in her chest as she watched the tall, handsome stranger from across the room. He glanced up at her and smiled. "suddenly, I'm helpless" she thought, smiling shyly back.


	7. it's quiet uptown

IT'S QUIET UPTOWN  
"it's quiet uptown," Eliza thought as the sky wept for her.


	8. Schuyler Sisters

SCHUYLER SISTERS  
"look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.." Angelica sang with tears flooding down her rosy cheeks. she squeezed her youngest sister's hand and watched her doze off into a sleep that she'd never wake from.


	9. Say no to this

SAY NO TO THIS  
Maria clutched the bed frame, the light from the moon seeped in through the open window and cast a dark shadow over her horrified face. "please, don't leave me with him, helpless.."


	10. The Reynolds pamphlet

REYNOLDS PAMPHLET   
"How could I do this..." Alexander whispered, as he watched his legacy crumble.


	11. stay alive reprise

STAY ALIVE (REPRISE)  
"my son.." Eliza smiled half-heartedly down at her boy. this time, he did not smile back.


	12. Burn

BURN  
"I hope that you burn." Eliza whispered, defeated, the anger that once burned inside her reduced to ashes.


	13. Does anybody have a map?

DOES ANYBODY HAVE A MAP  
Cynthia turned away from her son and sighed in defeat. nothing she tried seemed to work on him. "Does anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?"


	14. Yo girl

YO GIRL   
"you've earned that red scrunchie."  
Veronica raced through the halls, searching for an escape from her impending doom. there was none.  
"come join heather in hell."


	15. kindergarten boyfriend

KINDERGARTEN BOYFRIEND  
Martha stood at the edge of the bridge with the hope that she would soon be free from the hell she was living.   
"this time, I am never waking up..."


	16. I will prevail

Hattie's eyes filled with fresh tears of envy as she watched the hero save the day, yet again. "this time, it's gonna be me."


End file.
